Bez tchu
by Liryczna
Summary: Ktoś, kogo kochasz, i ktoś, kto kocha ciebie, nigdy, przenigdy nie są tą samą osobą. / AoKise, HaizakixKise, spoilery do mangi.


**Bez tchu**

_Ktoś, kogo kochasz, i ktoś, kto kocha ciebie, nigdy, przenigdy nie są tą samą osobą._

Chuck Palahniuk, Niewidzialne potwory

_Musisz znaleźć się na samej krawędzi życia i śmierci, żeby ktoś mógł cię ocalić._

Chuck Palahniuk, Udław się

- To bardzo proste, Ryouta - mówi Haizaki, gdy nagranie na trzymanym przez niego telefonie komórkowym zapętla się i odtwarza po raz kolejny, bez przerwy pokazując te same kilka ciemnych sekund wyrwanych z monitoringu ochrony. Nie słychać na nim żadnych słów, nie sposób dostrzec szczegółów, ale Kise i tak potrafi rozpoznać sylwetki złapanych przez kamerę przemysłową ludzi. Jeden z nich stoi mimo wszystko tuż przed nim, wciąż krwawiąc z rozbitej wargi, a drugiego nie mógłby pomylić z nikim innym nigdy. Film jest krótki, jakość tak zła, że w pierwszej chwili blondyn krzywi się z niesmakiem, nie wiedząc o co jego przeciwnikowi może chodzić. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy na niewyraźnym obrazie Aomine nagle rusza się z miejsca, a w sekundę później wszystko rozpoczyna się od nowa.  
Odtwarzaj, stop, wróć.  
Odtwarzaj, stop, wróć.  
Odtwarzaj, stop, wróć.  
Odtwarzaj, stop, wróć.  
Haizaki uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, gdy Kise blednie i odwraca wzrok, nie mogąc oglądać tego ani sekundy dłużej.  
- To bardzo proste, nie jestem w końcu okrutny. Zrobisz to, co ci każę, a Daikiemu włos z głowy nie spadnie.  
Śmieje się paskudnie, podchodząc, a Kise opiera się coraz bardziej o ścianę szatni w której się na siebie natknęli.  
- Jeżeli jednak odmówisz... - Dłoń Haizakiego nagle znajduje się na ustach blondyna, drugą zamyka dostęp powietrza do jego nosa. Kise szarpie się bezskutecznie, ale jego dłonie są mokre z nerwów, ślizgają się po mocnym uścisku Haizakiego, nie umiejąc oderwać go od siebie nawet na chwilę. - Twój kochaś chyba już nie będzie mógł grać w ukochanego kosza, co nie? - drażni, wypuszczając go w końcu i pozwalając nabrać w płuca powietrza. Kise pada na kolana, zupełnie pozbawiony sił do utrzymania się na nogach, a jego kostka odzywa się tępym bólem naruszonego stawu.  
- Spotkamy się kiedy indziej. - Haizaki odsuwa się, wkłada ręce do kieszeni bluzy, uśmiecha drwiąco i lekko potrząsa głową, wyraźnie zachwycony przerażoną miną Kise, który wciąż łapie oddech, jego oczy załzawione, a policzki czerwone od nagromadzonej w nich krwi. - Tylko ani się waż komukolwiek o tym mówić, Ryouta. Jedno słowo i Aomine Daiki już nigdy nie zagra nawet minuty meczu.  
Kiedy Haizaki odchodzi, Kise jeszcze długą chwilę nie potrafi się podnieść.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego Aominecchi musiał się wtrącić i uderzyć Haizakiego, nie zważając na konsekwencje? Przecież jeżeli nigdy nie spotka się z nim na boisku, wygrana Kise nie będzie miała sensu.

* * *

Każdy normalny nastolatek ma swoje tajemnice.

Czasami są to błahostki, nieszkodliwe pół-prawdy, drogi ucieczki od niewygodnych pytań, albo środki do osiągnięcia odrobinę większej wolności, której nie sposób uzyskać inaczej. Tak, mamo, nie będę pić alkoholu. Tak, mamo, nie będę oszukiwać na testach. Wrócę o szóstej. Odrobiłem zadanie. Pójdę spać przed północą. Słowa, których wymaga grzeczność. Naginanie rzeczywistości, by kogoś nie zranić. Te małe przeinaczenia, białe kłamstwa, które z czasem zaczynają splatać się w sieć, zawsze zaczynają rosnąć. Stają się coraz bardziej złożone, nieprawdopodobne. Powoli zaczynają być o wiele bardziej bezczelne. Udało się tym razem, zapewne uda się znowu. A potem narasta ciekawość. Jak daleko można zajść mówiąc wyłącznie nieprawdę? Jak wiele osób uwierzyłoby w rzeczywistość, skoro wiara w kłamstwo przychodzi im tak łatwo? Następny w kolejce jest jedynie ból.

_Jak mogli nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak?_  
Kise jest dobrym aktorem, nie zaszedłby nigdzie w swoim życiu, gdyby nim nie był. Radosny uśmiech każdego dnia rozciągający się od ucha do ucha, oczy błyszczące od łatwo ronionych łez, które płyną co chwilę właściwie bez powodu, grzeczne słowa przychodzące mu łatwiej niż oddychanie. To wszystko maski, jedna na drugiej, składające się w mozaikę, pod którą nikt już nie widzi jaki tak naprawdę jest. Śmieszne, czasem ci, którzy cierpią najbardziej śmieją się najgłośniej. Nikt przecież nie zauważy, nie zapyta, nie spróbuje dowiedzieć się prawdy. Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wygląda dobrze.  
Skoro każdy ma sekret, Kise desperacko usiłuje ukryć swój.

Pierwszy raz spotyka się z Haizakim tego samego wieczoru, gdy Kaijo po raz kolejny przegrywa z Seirinem. Oczy Kise są już czerwone od płaczu, co irytuje Haizakiego niesamowicie. Kise należy teraz do niego, nikt inny, a zwłaszcza nikt z przeklętego Kiseki nie powinien być w stanie mu go odebrać. Tylko on ma prawo zniszczyć blondyna, tak samo jak zniszczył go wcześniej, jeszcze w gimnazjum. Gdyby Daiki się w to nie wtrącił, zapewne jedynie trochę sponiewierałby swojego przeciwnika, ale teraz to jest już zemsta. Chce odebrać Aomine wszystko, a jaki jest lepszy sposób?

Jego jedna ręka zaciska się na szyi, opuszki wpijają głęboko w skórę, pozostawiając po sobie ślady, siniaki, które jeszcze długo nie znikną. Drugą szybko pozbawia ubrania sparaliżowanego ze strachu i szlochającego bezgłośnie blondyna. Mógłby zrobić to szybko, zapewne byłby w stanie przynajmniej ograniczyć ból, ale nawet nie stara się tego zrobić.

* * *

Następnego ranka Kise nie potrafi nawet się schylić. Wszystko boli go tak bardzo, że nie umie wykonać nawet najprostszych ćwiczeń. Każdy ruch, każdy krok, podskok na boisku, czy próba wstania z krzesła przypomina mu o tym, co zdarzyło się dzień wcześniej. Jego kapitan krzyczy na niego, że nie powinien się poddawać, że przegrana nie jest przecież końcem świata. Kise wie o tym doskonale, przez całe gimnazjum przegrywał w końcu dzień w dzień, ale tym razem nie potrafi zdobyć się na uśmiech.

Kise umie maskować malinki, więc to, że ich przyłapią nie jest problemem, potrafi przykrywać siniaki warstwą makijażu i układać włosy tak, żeby odwracały uwagę od zaczerwienionych oczu. Blondyn jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, a zapas jego wymówek nie kończy się nigdy. Jego historie są spójne, logiczne i pełne szczegółów, a on zawsze zauważa, gdy ktoś zaczyna domyślać się prawdy. Mijają dni, a on coraz bardziej boi się własnego cienia.

Kise ma jeden ważny sekret, którego nie wyjawia nikomu. Nie jest nim układ z Haizakim, bo nawet gdyby chciał, to nie zdołałby tego ukryć przed czujnym okiem Akashiego, albo nadmierną opiekuńczością Midorimy, którzy już zaczynają coś podejrzewać. Nie, Kise nigdy nie przyznaje się do swojej największej tajemnicy, ale prawda jest taka, że wszyscy o niej wiedzą, trzymając język za zębami wyłącznie z jednego powodu.

Kise Ryota kocha Aomine Daikiego.

_Och, gdyby tylko dowiedziała się o tym prasa..._

Kise wie, że nie ma u niego absolutnie żadnych szans.

Aomine chciał dobrze, nikt nie mógłby w to wątpić - najmniej Kise, chociaż może gdyby tak nie było, to wszystko stałoby się łatwiejsze. Opalony brunet nigdy nie myśli nad tym co robi, działając instynktownie i wiecznie pakując się w kłopoty. Jeżeli mu na czymś zależy, ochroni to bez wahania. Kise docenia to, ale nie potrafi być wdzięczny. Nie teraz, kiedy wie do czego ta ochrona doprowadziła. Nie jest w stanie zapomnieć tej sceny, kilku sekund tragicznie złego nagrania, które zmieniło jego życie nawet gdyby chciał, bo Haizaki za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykają zmusza go do obejrzenia jeszcze raz. Od początku, odtwarzaj, stop, wróć, odtwarzaj, stop, wróć, aż w końcu nie potrafi znieść ani razu więcej. Kise powoli pęka, a tym, co go skleja jest jedynie nienawiść.

Bywają chwile, gdy żałuje, że on i Aomine w ogóle poznali się tamtego dnia w drugiej klasie gimnazjum. W minutę później nienawidzi siebie za te myśli. Czuje się tak, jak gdyby ktoś nagle pozbawił go formy, roztopił, albo ostatecznie zepsuł coś w jego wnętrzu. Czuje się tak, jak gdyby nie było już dla niego nadziei.

I ciągle jeszcze nie potrafi złapać oddechu.

* * *

Kuroko dzwoni do niego kilka dni później.

- Kise-kun zachowuje się dziwnie - mówi swoim grobowym głosem, w którym nie da się wyłapać poszczególnych emocji, a Kise nie wie, czy powinien zacząć się już martwić o to, że jego sekretne spotkania z Haizakim rozniosły się w plotkach aż do samego Seirinu. Uważa przecież, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył, stara się zamaskować ślady jak może, bo jeżeli ktoś kiedyś odkryje ten związek, to jego własna kariera będzie skończona. Jeżeli nawet był skłonny ponieść te konsekwencje przy Aomine, Haizaki najzwyczajniej nie jest tego wart, a Kise nie potrafi znieść myśli, że ich nazwiska mogłyby być kojarzone. Kise czuje się chory i zły i zdradzony, ale nie może pozwolić, żeby wiedział ktokolwiek inny.

- Dziwnie, dlaczego dziwnie? - śmieje się więc beztrosko, tak jak zawsze, chociaż wewnątrz drży ze strachu, że jego przyjaciel bez problemu usłyszy w jego głosie kłamstwo. - Nic się przecież nie zmieniło, Kurokocchi musi się mylić!

- Aomine-kun mówił, że go unikasz.

Cóż, nie jest to nieprawdą.

Od tamtego czasu, Kise nie potrafi spojrzeć Aomine w oczy. To byłoby coś złego, niedopuszczalnego, niewłaściwego. Boi się, że wtedy wszystkie bariery, które powoli i dokładnie ustawił dookoła siebie puszczą, że rozpłacze się, albo - jeszcze gorzej - ucieknie bez słowa. Kise boi się potępienia, ale jeszcze bardziej przeraża go zrozumienie. Czasami wyobraża sobie, jak mogłoby wyglądać jego życie bez koszykówki, bez Aomine, bez tego nieustannego poczucia, że wciąż musi iść naprzód, stać się jeszcze lepszym. Bywają chwile, gdy myśli, że bez tego po prostu nie mógłby żyć. Nie ma dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, wybiera więc najprostsze. Nie odbiera telefonów, unika meczów Touou, wychodzi z domu tylko wtedy, gdy musi.

- Och, naprawdę? Byłem ostatnio trochę zajęty, ale możesz przekazać Aominecchiemu, że nic mi nie jest!

- Kise-kun. - Głos Kuroko nagle staje się jeszcze zimniejszy niż zwykle. - Nie będę dla ciebie kłamać.

Cisza, która nagle zapada wydaje się go dusić.

- Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, ale jeżeli chcesz o tym pogadać, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że zawsze możesz.

- Kurokocchi...

Kise praktycznie płacze już w słuchawkę i jedynie jego niesamowite zdolności aktorskie powstrzymują go przed całkowitym załamaniem się i rozszlochaniem na dobre.

- Pogadaj z nim, Kise-kun. Jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy.

- Tak. Tak, wiem.

Czasami wolałby, żeby nie zależało.

* * *

Nigdy nie będzie mógł o tym zapomnieć. Haizaki upewnia się, że tak będzie za każdym razem. Z głową wciśniętą w materac, Kise stara się odciąć od tego uczucia, uciec od niego jak najdalej. Z czasem przyzwyczaja się do bólu, upokorzenia i zimna. Zadziwiające, co ludzie potrafią zrobić, żeby przetrwać.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie postanowiłeś uciec, Ryouta. - Haizaki jak zawsze odsuwa się od niego szybko, niemalże ze wstrętem wycierając lepkie palce o prześcieradło. Nie jest w zasadzie nawet rozebrany, więc jedynie nasuwa spodnie wyżej na biodra i zapina rozporek. Wiążąc buty mówi dalej. - Nawet jeżeli zabujałeś się w Daikim, to jest już śmieszne. Aż tak bardzo chcesz, żeby cię przeleciał z wdzięczności?

- Aominecchi nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

- Aaa. A kto konkretnie tak powiedział? - Bawi go skrajne przerażenie na twarzy blondyna, które widzi po tych słowach. To ciekawe, jak bardzo można kogo zniszczyć jednym wypowiedzianym zdaniem. Jak wielką moc mogą mieć nad nim uczucia. - Co, myślałeś, że to na zawsze zostanie między nami?

- Ty...

- To byłoby niezłe, widzieć jak patrzy na ciebie z obrzydzeniem, nawet nie mając pojęcia co robisz, żeby uratować jego tyłek.

- Nie powiesz mu.

- Dlaczego, Ryouta? Powiedz mi, co możesz zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać? - Haizaki uśmiecha się szyderczo, podciągając Kise do góry za szyję. Blondyn nie potrafi wyrwać się z jego uścisku, nawet nie próbuje. - Właśnie. Nic.

- Haizaki...

- Jeszcze jedno słowo i nie będzie dalszych negocjacji. Spotkamy się jutro w tym samym miejscu - dodaje z rozbawieniem. Bez ociągania wstaje, narzuca na ramiona kurtkę i zatrzymując się w drzwiach rzuca jeszcze: - Pamiętaj, żeby zapłacić za pokój. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moje nazwisko było w rachunkach z takiego miejsca.

Gdy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim głośno, Kise nie potrafi ruszyć się z miejsca jeszcze przez długą chwilę.

- Ki-chan, martwimy się o ciebie! - jęczy Momoi do telefonu, a Kise dziękuje zrządzeniu losu, że dziewczyna nie złapała go ani w czasie dnia, ani później, w domu, bo jego zdjęcia przedłużyły się do późnego wieczora. - Dai-chan też pyta dlaczego się do niego nie odzywasz, to chyba nie jego wina?

- Momoicchi, oczywiście, że nie - zapewnia Kise, kłamiąc przez wyszczrzone w uśmiechu zęby. - Tak jakby Aominecchi był w stanie mnie urazić!

- Więc dlaczego nie chcesz wyjść z nami do sklepu w ten weekend? To tylko parę godzin!

- Przykro mi, jestem teraz zajęty - odpowiada jej, ale nie potrafi nawet brzmieć odpowiednio smutno. - Może kiedy indziej...

- Następnym razem musisz! Obiecaj, Ki-chan, bo inaczej nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz!

- Na pewno się postaram - mówi, a Momoi nie jest zachwycona, ale nie ma wyboru i musi to zaakceptować. Zapewne będzie planować dalej to, w jaki sposób wyciągnie go gdziekolwiek. Momoi nie jest głupia i od razu wie, że coś jest nie tak, nawet jeżeli zaprzeczy tysiąc razy, to wciąż nie uwierzy w jego wymówki. Ich managerka zwyczajnie kojarzy zbyt wiele i każda zmiana w zachowaniu jest dla niej natychmiast oczywista, Kise nie ma pojęcia jak mógłby to ominąć.

Wie za to jedno. Aomine i Momoi będą próbować jeszcze nie raz. Ale on nie może się z nimi zobaczyć już nigdy.

* * *

Kise nienawidzi dotyku Haizakiego, brutalnego sposobu w jaki ustawia go w miejscu i paznokci wpijających się w ciało, na tyle głęboko by zranić. Chciałby się wyrywać, krzyczeć, bronić, ale potrafi jedynie bez protestu znosić wszystko. Czasem tylko mamrocze pod nosem, szepcze o wszystkim tym, dlaczego warto się na to zgadzać, dlaczego to mniejsze zło, chociaż z każdym dniem coraz ciężej mu znaleźć powód.

Szybko przestaje się to podobać jego oprawcy, bo Haizaki spodziewał się protestów, walki, a nie zgody i męczeństwa. Ich spotkania robią się już monotonne, a on zdecydowanie nie lubi nudy.

- Skoro masz czas na to, żeby gadać - mówi zirytowany, gdy Kise po raz kolejny ucieka w świat swoich własnych myśli, zamykając się całkowicie i wpatrując się w niego pustym wzrokiem jeszcze zanim zdoła mu zrobić cokolwiek - to może znajdziemy dla twoich ust lepsze zajęcie? Na kolana, Ryouta.

- Co... Nie! Będę cicho, tylko nie to, nie!

Haizaki uśmiecha się i zatykając mu nos, siłą rozwiera wargi i ignorując protesty wdziera się w jego usta bez ostrzeżenia. Oczy blondyna łzawią, gdy krztusi się raz po raz, ale zmuszającemu go do tego mężczyźnie nie robi to różnicy. Tak jest nawet lepiej, w końcu o to od początku chodziło. Zaczyna się śmiać, ciągnąc za jasne włosy i przyspieszając tempo.

- Użyj języka, Ryouta, nie muszę chyba uczyć cię jak to się robi? - drażni, przyciągając go do siebie jak najbliżej i ignorując zduszony jęk paniki, jaki wywołuje, gdy blondyn walczy o oddech. Po brodzie Kise spływa strużka śliny, Haizaki odchyla jego głowę do tyłu, by jeszcze szerzej rozchylić usta. - Nawet ta głupia dziwka z którą byłeś w gimnazjum wiedziała co i jak, więc nawet nie próbuj wypluwać.

Kise usiłuje go ugryźć w odpowiedzi, ale gdy Haizaki odcina mu dopływ tlenu, poddaje się bardzo szybko. Nie widzi sensu w walce. Teraz już jest za późno.

- W końcu ty też jesteś dziwką, co nie, Ryouta?

Pół godziny później Kise zmusza się do wymiotów, ale to nic nie daje. Jego wargi wciąż są sine, gardło piecze, a szlochy przemieniły się w cichy płacz, którego nie potrafi powstrzymać.

- Aominecchi - błaga, obejmując się ramionami i starając powtrzymać upokarzające łzy. Już i tak wygląda tragicznie, ale potrafi jedynie pogorszyć sprawę. Nic dziwnego, że Haizaki traktuje go w taki sposób, skoro sam nie potrafi nawet znaleźć siły, żeby wstać. - Aominecchi, proszę...

Aomine nie odnajduje go w najtańszym pokoju podrzędnego love hotelu. Aomine nawet nie wie, że powinien szukać. Gdy atak paniki mija, Kise decyduje, że w tym momencie nie ma już powrotu. Zaszedł za daleko, zaplątał się za bardzo, pozwolił Haizakiemu zepsuć siebie poza wszelakimi granicami naprawy. Nie wie jak długo będzie jeszcze w stanie to pociągnąć.

* * *

Gdy Kasamatsu przyciąga go do siebie, otaczając ramieniem, Kise wzdryga się i odsuwa od niego nieświadomie, rejestrując co robi dopiero, kiedy jest już za późno. Ostatnio zdarza mu się to coraz częściej i zaczyna być sporym problemem. Jeżeli będzie tak robić, ludzie w końcu zauważą. Fanki wciąż wieszają się na jego ramionach, tłoczą dookoła, czasem wpadając na niego i usiłując pocałować, jednak ich dotyk jest inny, zupełnie nie przypomina zimnych i silnych dłoni Haizakiego.

Mija czas i Kise powoli sam wpędza się w paranoję, co chwilę zerkając za siebie, sprawdzając w lustrze, czy którykolwiek ze śladów nie stał się bardziej widoczny. Po szkole krążą plotki, że w końcu znalazł sobie dziewczynę i dlatego znika bez śladu zaraz po zakończeniu zajęć lub treningów. Nie zaprzecza, tak jest wygodniej. Jego uśmiech jednak staje się coraz bardziej perfekcyjny, sprawia, że każda uczennica natychmiast czerwieni się na jego widok. Powoli wszyscy zaczynają go unikać, zniechęceni brakiem zaangażowania, albo powierzchowną rozmową i wiecznymi wymówkami. Tylko Kiseki wciąż próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, jak zawsze poddają się ostatni. Midorima zostawia mu wiadomości na telefonie, w większości grożące śmiercią, jeżeli się nie odezwie, a Kuroko i Momoi dzwonią od czasu do czasu, natrafiając na pocztę głosową. Nawet Murasakibara wysyła mu pocztówkę, chociaż napisanie na niej czegokolwiek poza adresem jest dla niego już zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Tylko Akashi wciąż milczy, zbyt zajęty własnymi sprawami.

Mijają dwa miesiące zanim cierpliwość Aomine wyczerpuje się ostatecznie. Napastnik Touou najpierw dzwoni, a gdy Kise wciąż nie odbiera, postanawia go znaleźć. Blondyn jednak jest nieuchwytny jeszcze bardziej niż urażony Kuroko i powoli chłopak naprawdę zastanawia się, czy nie szuka przypadkiem ducha. Nie pozwala sobie na przegraną tak łatwo, więc czatuje pod jego domem, aż w końcu trafia. Kise śpieszy się gdzieś, więc nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak podążenie za nim. Być może mógłby go dogonić, ale jest za bardzo ciekawy, czym blondyn jest tak zajęty ostatnio. Śledzi go aż do stacji metra, czując się przy tym okropnie. Ale nawet z daleka potrafi dostrzec, że jego były kolega z drużyny podskakuje nerwowo co chwilę i rozgląda się tak, jak gdyby miał coś do ukrycia. Albo czegoś się bał, stwierdza Aomine i wzmacnia swoją determinację. Dowie się, co dręczy Kise Ryotę. Skoro inni nie są w stanie tego zrobić, to on będzie musiał dać sobie radę.

* * *

Aomine czeka długo, ciekawość nie daje mu spokoju nawet wtedy, gdy zaczyna robić się zimno, a z ulicy znikają już ostatni przechodnie i samochody. Siada na murku naprzeciwko hotelu i stara się nie zasnąć, bo gdyby udało mu się przegapić wyjście Kise, to cały ten wysiłek byłby na nic. Jest ciemno, ale nawet w żółtym świetle latarni poznaje wychodzącego ze środka chłopaka. Nie jest to Kise, ale Haizaki, którego nie spodziewał się nawet zobaczyć tak szybko. Być może to jedynie przypadek, ale Aomine nie wierzy w zbiegi okoliczności, więc w sekundę później trzyma już w zaciśniętej pięści kołnierz swojego prywatnego największego wroga, przypierając go do ściany. Haizaki ma na sobie zapach potu, zapach seksu, i Aomine powoli zaczyna panikować. Dlaczego Kise wciąż jeszcze nie wyszedł ze środka? Dlaczego nie widział żadnej dziewczyny, która mogłaby wejść tam razem z nim? Dlaczego Haizaki nie wygląda na przestraszonego, ale uśmiecha się, zachwycony?

Zanim zdołał chociaż pomyśleć o odpowiedzi na te pytania, Haizaki zaczyna się śmiać.

- No proszę, proszę, Ryouta ma chyba zły dzień dzisiaj... Albo ja mam dobry, to całkiem możliwe. Co cię tutaj sprowadza, Daiki? Szukasz towarzystwa na noc? Przykro mi, że zająłem znowu twoją ulubioną zabawkę. Nie nudziło mu się za to, mogę zapewnić.

- Ty...

Część guzików koszuli rozpina się, gdy Aomine odsuwa się jak oparzony, wypuszczając go z obrzydzeniem. Na odsłoniętym torsie widnieją długie szramy, ślady po wbitych w skórę paznokciach.

- Ach, to? - Haizaki podąża za jego wzrokiem, zerkając na czerwone linie z rozbawieniem. - Ryouta chyba nie był dzisiaj w humorze.

- Ty skurwysynu, co mu zrobiłeś?

- Chcesz wiedzieć? Naprawdę? - udał zdziwienie, grzebiąc w kieszeni bluzy. - W takim razie obejrzyj sobie dokładnie. - Z tymi słowami rzuca Aomine kamerę, którą ten bez problemu łapie, nawet oszołomiony jak teraz pozwalając działać swoim instynktom. - Pod koniec powiedziałem chyba nawet, gdzie go szukać... Może. - Uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Radzę się pośpieszyć - mówi jeszcze, po czym odwraca się i znika w nieoświetlonej alejce obok.

Przez chwilę Aomine stoi jak sparaliżowany, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby zareagować i spróbować go gonić. Nie wie też, nie jest pewny, co mógłby mu zrobić. W tej chwili ma ochotę na wiele rzeczy. Uderza pięścią w ścianę, ale to w niczym nie pomaga. Załącza więc kamerę i puszcza ostatnie nagranie i nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku aż do samego końca.

- Uśmiechnij się, Ryouta, jesteś w ukrytej kamerze.

- Rozłóż nogi... Szerzej, bo teraz nic nie widać. Jeszcze trochę, Ryouta, wiem, że potrafisz to zrobić.

- Nie robisz tego dla mnie, tylko dla Daikiego, więc włóż w to trochę serca!

- Może ktoś cię znajdzie, a może nie... Wpadnę jutro zobaczyć, czy jeszcze coś z ciebie zostało. Tymczasem... Pokój 115, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy! Może...

Nie zamierza słuchać dalej. W jego umyśle nie ma już nic, kompletnie nic, nawet obrzydzenia, czy strachu. Jest tylko pustka, przeraźliwa pustka i poczucie, że zawiódł, po raz kolejny nie dotrzymał słowa, obiecując Kise, że nie dopuści, żeby ktokolwiek go skrzywdził. Tym razem to jest jego wina i teraz nic nie może zrobić, żeby to naprawić. Bo nigdy już nie będzie dobrze, nigdy nie uda mu się zadośćuczynić, Kise już nigdy nie zapomni. Dlatego Aomine biegnie, szybciej niż powinien być w stanie i, gdy dociera do drzwi i okazuje się, że są zamknięte, nie jest to dla niego przeszkodą.

Kise leży na boku na środku tego przeklętego ogromnego łóżka, z rękami wciąż związanymi za plecami i opaską na oczach. Śpi głęboko, wykończony do ostateczności, oddychając płytko i szybko. Nawet głośne uderzenie o framugę, gdy Aomine wykopuje drzwi z zawiasów nie jest w stanie go obudzić. Jego skóra ma chorobliwy jasnofioletowy odcień, który sprawia, że wygląda prawie jak martwy.

Aomine nie ma pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.


End file.
